Vampire
, a Vampire]] Vampires (吸血鬼 Kyūketsuki) are a species of supernatural beings in High School DxD. Summary Like the Devils, Vampires are residents of darkness that have existed since ancient times. They have similar rankings and weaknesses like that of High-Class Devils. However, Devils are residents of the Underworld, while Vampires are beings that live in the darkness of the human world with their center of population bwing located in Romania. They may seem similar, but their views and culture differ greatly although like Devils, they have a long life span. Vampires also have a strong fear and hatred towards Werewolves as they are natural enemies, as seen when vampires looked at Loup Garou with fear and hate due to sensing him being half-werewolf. The Vampires are a race of supernatural creatures even more proud and aloof than the Devils. In fact, the discrimination between Vampires and other species is so strong that it has reached the point that Dhampirs, like Gasper and Valerie, who were born from Vampire Lords and Human mothers, were treated badly even by their own family members. Hunting humans is the true nature of a vampire for their source of food. Male vampires will use human women for their own pleasure and make them bear a child and female vampires will use human men for their own pleasure and bear their child. Several hundred years ago, there was an incident that split the world of Vampires, where the Vampires argued between choosing a female true ancestor and a male true ancestor in order to retain pure-blooded Vampires. This incident eventually gave birth to the Tepes Faction (ツェペシュ派 Tepeshu-ha), a male dominated Vampire faction and the Carmilla Faction (カーミラ派 Kamīra-ha), a female dominated Vampire faction. Both factions became at war with each other after the Tepes Faction recently got hold of a Longinus possessor. Vampires do not get along well with other races and have a strict, pure-blooded aristocracy and are so arrogant that not even a single family has ever cared about their servants even a tenth of much as the Gremory family has cared for their servants. Also, any Vampire with a human in their parentage, whether humans-turned Vampire or are descended from one, are never allowed to become nobles and considered substandard members of the species, assuming that they're even considered Vampires in the first place. However in Volume 16, it shows that some Vampires went against their pure-blood principals and sought enhanced body modifications, the modifications turned out to be part of Rizevim's plan to turn the into mass-produced Evil Dragons as reinforcements. Later on in Volume 21, the remaining Vampires joined the anti-terrorist group D×D, with both the Tepes and Carmilla Factions putting aside their differences and battle together, possibly indicating to now have a different viewpoint towards other races than before. After the events of the civil war in their homeland in Volume 16, the vampires cold-hearted discriminatory nature has changed to where they now do not discriminate against other species and are instead working with them, as shown by Elmenhilde Karnstein who is much more calm, sweet, sensitive and kind. Appearance While physically similar to humans, Vampires have beautiful doll-like faces, with a set of sharp fangs in their mouths and a pair of red eyes. Pure-blooded Vampires have no reflections on mirrors, lack shadows, and have a corpse-like skin tone. Unlike Devils who have bat-like wings, vampires possess bat wings that are similar to dragon wings. Vampires cannot be photographed as they do not show up in the photo. Abilities Vampires are known to be able to control bats, transform into a flock of them, and use them for reconnaissance. They can also change their appearance to their liking. Vampires can either breed insects and bats, or they can change parts of their bodies into them. They can also gain more power by drinking the blood of certain beings, such as when both Gasper and Elmenhilde drink Issei's blood. In Volume 23, it is revealed Vampires could gain a variety of different abilities when they drank the blood of certain beings. Their very presence, also, creates a cold aura that can be felt by others several meters away, even while being inside a building that the Vampire is outside of. In Volume 15, it is revealed that Vampires are also able to create and manipulate fog, often using it to create barriers and search for enemies. High-Level Vampires can create enough fog to blanket an entire town and can transform into fog itself to avoid attacks or escape. Vampires can also manipulate shadows and darkness. Also all Vampires have increased physical abilities. Vampires can create their own peerage. They do this by biting people's necks during a full moon, where the person is then under the absolute rule of the vampire. This process is much easier than the Devil's reincarnation ritual. However this ritual is only used by low-class vampires who want to increase their power and is seen as a disgusting act, by the higher classes. Weaknesses Being creatures of the night, Vampires are weak against sunlight. Vampires also need to drink blood occasionally to stay alive. Vampires are beings that can’t enter buildings unless they are invited to come in. They cannot walk across running water and hate garlic. Like Devils, Vampires are also weak against objects related to the Church, such as crosses and holy water. They also can't heal themselves unless they sleep in their coffins. Factions Carmilla Faction A Female-dominated Vampire Faction. The Carmilla Faction have a principle of women commanding more power than men. Known houses affiliated with this faction: * House of Carmilla * House of Karnstein * House of Vordenburg Tepes Faction A Male-dominated Vampire Faction. The Tepes Faction have a principle of Men commanding more power than women. Known houses affiliated with this faction: * House of Tepes * House of Vladi * House of Manthar Variants Dhampir The Dhampir are hybrids born of the union between Vampires and other species. These type of Vampires have all basic Vampiric powers, but are immune to their weaknesses such as the effects of sunlight; although it still seems to cause them some discomfort. Undead The '''Undead '''are humans who have low tolerance against vampires and have been bitten, resulting in them turning into living corpses. They attack living humans and eat them alive, where any bitten person also becomes an undead, repeating the cycle. This cycle can only be broken if all the Undead are slayed, or the source, the vampire is slayed instead. Known Vampires *Gasper Vladi (Dhamphir, Daywalker) (Former Member of the House of Vladi) *Valerie Tepes (Dhamphir, Daywalker) (Former Queen of the Tepes Faction) *Elmenhilde Karnstein (Noble of the House of Karnstein) *Marius Tepes (Former Mayor of the Tepes Faction) *Queen Carmilla (Queen of the Carmilla Faction) *Lord Vladi (Head of the House of Vladi) *Millarca Vordenburg (Noble of the House of Vordenburg) * Unnamed Vampire from the House of Manthar. Trivia * Carmilla refers to the Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu's novella and character of the same name, Carmilla was a female vampire who preyed on the female lead, whom she expressed romantic desires toward. ** Karnstein refers to Carmilla's real identity as Countess Mircalla Karnstein (Carmilla is an anagram of Mircalla). ** Vordenburg refers to Baron Vordenburg, another character from the Carmilla novel, a descendant of the hero who rid the area of vampires long ago. He discovered that his ancestor was romantically involved with the Countess Karnstein before she died and became one of the undead. * Both Tepes and Vladi refer to Vlad III the Impaler, the inspiration for Dracula. * Resting in a cardboard box is quite popular among vampire kind as it is just as narrow as a coffin. * Vampires sleep in coffins. * Vampires can be diagnosed with dragon blood poisoning if they consume too much dragon blood, as seen when Elmenhilde collapsed from consuming too much of Issei's blood. Category:Vampire Category:Terminology Category:Species Category:Browse